The present invention relates generally to routers.
A generic router is made known in US 2005/0079025 A1. The router includes a housing, from the underside of which a tool fitting for a milling tool connected with a drive extends. The housing is displaceably accommodated on two guide columns. To adjust the milling depth, the housing may be raised or lowered relative to a guide column using a device. The device includes a depth adjusting element, which is displaceable in the direction of a vertical axis of the router, and which interacts with a stop element.